


Take it Back

by NoBacksies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long Distance Phone Call, M/M, i guess?, like really really short, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBacksies/pseuds/NoBacksies
Summary: An unexpected phone call wakes Leo up.





	Take it Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my second (really short) fic for these two, and I say I miss them so much! HAHAHA
> 
> As always, sorry for any mistakes! :)

Leo suddenly woke up, hearing his phone ring.

"Hello?" Leo muttered groggily, not really knowing who the caller was.

"Hey, baby. You don't sound alright." Sergio joked.

Leo just grunted as a response.

"Don't be grumpy, sleeping beauty!" Sergio laughed.

Leo can just imagine the grin on the other's face right now, and it makes him irritated, but it sends butterflies to his stomach.

"Seriously though? Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" Sergio finally said, voice laced with concern.

Leo found it adorable nonetheless.

"No, I don't have a fever. I just woke up. Why did you call?" Leo asked the Spaniard.

"What? I can't call the person I love most?" Sergio remarked.

"Don't flatter me." Leo replied, smiling a bit as he tried to grab a glass of water.

"I'm not!" Sergio said defensively, chuckling a bit.

The sound of Sergio's laugh just sends a warm feeling through Leo's chest.

This made him want to be with Sergio and hug him tightly.

"I miss you so much..." Leo blurted out suddenly, not fully processing what he said, or happened.

Leo thought it strange that it felt so natural to say.

 

The other line went silent for a few seconds.

The Argentine wasn't really vocal for what he feels, so he can just imagine the look of absolute shock on Sergio's face.

"I- I- I do! I miss you more, Leo. You don't know how much." Sergio replied, though hinted with a little sadness and longing, there is happiness in his tone.

Leo can hear Sergio move away from the line. He also heard some people talking on the background, and a faint "Fine." from Sergio.

"Oh, um, people need me so I gotta get back soon. Be careful, stay safe, and I miss you. Bye Leo."

"Bye Sergio." 

And the line went dead.

Leo wonders if he can take back what he said.

Well, he realized that he really does miss him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm kinda bummed out lately because this ship is not getting a lot of love it used to. *cries* But we're not gonna give up!! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading, and I love you! <3


End file.
